


BlackMail: A BaekXing Story

by zyxxabv



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BaekLay, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, EXO - Freeform, M/M, Sexting, Smut, byunxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 12:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13833972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyxxabv/pseuds/zyxxabv
Summary: Yixing and Baekhyun met through a dating site.first, they were just horny,but now Yixing wants more.main pairing: Baekxingrated: RONE SHOTsexual content ahead. Kinky stuff. if this offends you please do not read.I am fully aware that pairings are not real.They are not actually dating in real life.if they are that's amazing and part of their private life.let's respect that.This is just for entertainment <3Be nice





	BlackMail: A BaekXing Story

His jacket is black, jeans are tight, and his short sleeve shirt is gray.

Shoes are black and shinning, hair is combed to the back, exposing his forehead.

His pale skin is hydrated and soft. He puts on his favorite cologne.

Charming.

He is charming. Tonight, he will see him. Probably talk to him, hopefully lure him home to be his.

Confidently, he drives to the place he told him he would be at.

He taps the driving wheel with his fingers in desperation. He is crazy for his company. Crazy to have him near.

The night provides a clear sky, with no stars in sight. There is nothing that could go wrong.

I mean nowadays most people meet through dating sites right? He walks to the entrance, swinging his car keys in his left hand.

“ID please” a tall fat man wearing sunglasses guarding the entrance asks as if he has say that small sentence a thousand times already and will have to say it again a thousand more.

He rolls his eyes. “Where is the Sun, big boy?” He says, showing his ID proudly, the tall fat man glances at his birth date.

The ID indicated that he was a local, and old enough to enter the place. “Did you come here alone?” The man asks.

He smiles and gets closer to him to confide, “I DON’T plan on leaving alone” he winks.

The fat man smirks back at him. “Good luck, Zhang Yixing” Yixing smiles cooly and walks inside the night club.

The music makes his body move, riding the rhythm. This night club is the best in town. Full of promises like good alcohol, drugs, and sweat.

Oh yes, he hopes to sweat tonight. He takes a moment to look around inside and notices that is way more bizarre than what they had say.

It’s really dark, providing a comfortable atmosphere with red tables in every corner, very well hidden to get down to business.

There are also comfortable couches where some “naked girls” are dancing and playing together.

Yixing smiles. “that’s not what I'm looking for”. In the center, there is a dark wooden platform that shines every time someone steps on it.

The back wall is covered by a theater screen showing MVs and shots of people drinking.

This is when Yixing notices the people. Everyone dressed so fancy. Women with the tightest dresses, popping every curve in their bodies and the men looking all

murderous, mysterious and elegant. He scans the room for his target.

Nope.

Fuck, what if he doesn’t look like his picture?

The man he is looking for appeared to have fair skin, and a very very, well-toned and slimmed body.

There is an upper floor, with a bar and a dancing area where all the ladies are showing their legs. Near it, there is place upheld by two rails.

They are dancing. No, scratch that. They are having sex with their clothes on, and as the lady bends down, he recognizes the silhouette.

Of-course he is there.

His hands start to sweat. He walks towards the second floor. He sits in a discreet area inside the bar, watching him from afar.

DAMN.

Yixing loves the way he moves.

This is so cool, he actually looks better than the way he looks in his pictures and videos.

His dark hair is wet, probably from the sweat, his black shirt is glued to his toned body, and his hands playfully caress the ladies inner tights and they moan

in pleas- “Do you know him?” the bar tender asks.

Yixing breaks from the spell that watching his date was, and turns his head. “hmm?” he blinks.

“the guy dirty dancing his way inside her panties, do you know him?” the bartender smiles and points at the dancer. “Is just that you were staring with such an intensity”

Yixing focuses on the bartender now, stares at him the same way. Just to see what he would do. 

The bartender blushes and spills the drink

. In a low tone voice he says “I… dont really know him” he adds a smile at the end.

He really doesn’t. Well, they have been texting each other for the past month.

Is texting the correct word?

If Yixing is honest, the correct word is Sexting.

He now pretends he is not interested in the guy dry sexing the girls. He will wait. After all, all he needed to do was to show up. He takes his phone out and opens

the thread of messages exchanged.

1004 messages on their thread.

He was the one that messaged him first and according to his profile, he was not looking for a serious relationship.

He only wanted a casual hook up, and Yixing was fine with that.

He was too horny to care at first.

They shared pictures of every part of their bodies, in _every position_ they desired.

Yixing was good at words, but _he_ was good at showing, and even teasing with moaning 10 second videos.

Most of their conversations happened at night, usually after 2AM.

It was not until that call and that conversation that started with “how are you” instead of “what are you wearing” that Yixing started to actually be curious about this man.

They have agreed to never meet each other, just talk and sext whenever they were horny.

So far, Yixing wasn’t supposed to even know this man’s name.

He only went by his profile ID : 0B4H

All he knew is that sexting wasn’t enough anymore.

He really wanted to hang out with this person.

The last two weeks after the call, they texted through the day and night.

 **ZYXZJS** : That was amazing.

 **OB4H** : I know.

 **ZYXZJS** : Can we hang out?

 **OB4H** : Wow, I just sent you a video of me masturbating and now you wanna hang out? LOL I told you I don’t do dates

 **ZYXZJS** : it will not be a date.

 **OB4H** : Then?

 **ZYXZJS:** We can go to your house and… cuddle?

 **OB4H:** D: Cuddle? Hahah. What else?

 **ZYXZJS** : That’s your call. I don’t wanna go too far.     After 0B4H didnt response, Yixing had given up and sent another text, giving him what he wanted. 

 **ZYXZJS** : I want to make out.

 **OB4H** : That first sentence you sent, is a leg opener you know. Keep the chivalry up.

 **ZYXZJS** : I am serious.

 **OB4H:** So I am.  
           I don’t do dates.

 **ZYXZJS** : Then, Do you want to hook up for real?

 **OB4H:** What would you do to me if we were to meet up?

               This man was insatiable.

 **ZYXZJS** : I would love to bite your neck.  
             ...Gently

 **OB4H:** Yes…

 **ZYXZJS:** Then I would… grab our sides and kiss your chest and lower abdomen

 **OB4H:** oh my…

 **ZYXZJS:** What would you do to me?

 **OB4H** : Since you are the one wanting to meet up, you need to treat me right first.

                         Yixing was confused. He said, he didn’t do dates.

 **ZYXZJS** : I bring you to a nice dinner first if you want. 

 **OB4H:** No, I was talking about being pleasured first.

                     Oh. Fuck what does this man want? He was so confusing

 **ZYXZJS:** Can we actually meet up tomorrow please?

 **OB4H:** Have you ever been caressed with the tip of a finger? Just one finger. Teasing your dick and inner tights.

 **ZYXZJS** : No, I have never.   
            Wow that’s naughty.

 **OB4H:** I am not naughty. I am a master at this.

                      Fuck the date. Yixing needed this man in real life.

       They continued with the teasing, until they both fell sleep.

He keeps on scrolling down through their messages, and orders another drink.

The man, hasn’t notice him yet. He is still dancing with the two girls.

He remembers that the man had asked him for a picture of his dick again, and instead Yixing had sent him a picture of his face smiling.

And he didn’t respond for a whole 24 hours. Yixing thought he made a mistake. He decided to send another message.

ZYXZJS: Hey

OB4H: Hey nerd.

ZYXZJS: I hope I didn’t scared you off with that picture LOL

OB4H: No, you didn’t… I actually.. kept on thinking about you...

ZYXZJS: aww. What were you thinking?

OB4H: That your face is really cute.   
           Your eyes are really cute.   
           Your lips are the cutest, your ears are soo cute I cant even.  
           

Yixing had stopped breathing. WAS HE REALLY THAT CUTE?

ZYXZJS: Stop, I am blushing.

OB4H: I wondered if your hair is soft, and how would it feel if I were to run my fingers through it.

      Yixing, as the stupid “naïve” man that he was, went ahead and sent another selfie.

OB4H: Omg LOOK AT THAT FACE. Is that an Inuyasha shirt? You like anime? Omg you are a nerd.

ZYXZJS: LOL

OB4H: why are you so cute. Someone this cute shouldn’t be naughty like you are.

ZYXZJS: I actually do like anime. And videogames.

OB4H: really? That’s so childish. (me too)

ZYXZJS: ahaha! What do you actually do in your free time?

OB4H: well right now, I talk to you in my free time. But I also listen to music, go to the beach, or hike.

ZYXZJS: wow really? I like going to the gym.

OB4H: same.. but I am lazy sometimes. I like reading too.

ZYXZJS: what kind of books? I am intrigued.

OB4H: what is this? 20 questions? I revealed a lot of me already.

ZYXZJS: Do you wanna play 20 questions?

OB4H: OK. Ask me something sexy ;)

ZYXZJS: Can we stay away from sexy things tonight?

OB4H: Then how do you want me to talk to you?

ZYXZJS: Silly.

OB4H: Ok. Ask first.

ZYXZJS: I already asked.

OB4H: oh ok.   
           Well to be honest I just want to talk about sex with you.   
           Like have you ever had a threesome?

Yixing remembers how frustrated he felt. This man was all about sex, yet he thought he was cute and thought of him the whole day.

Could they be more than sexting partners? That night, Yixing received a call. A call he never expected to received.

The call lasted two hours, and it was mostly the caller talking, crying and being obnoxious.

the next morning. He didn’t know what to do…

He decided to talk to his sext partner

. ZYXZJS: I don’t think we should continue talking to each other.

OB4H: D: …ok…. that… is… unexpected. Why not?

ZYXZJS: I know we talked to each other because we were both horny. And that doesn’t offend me. However, I too have been thinking about you a lot.  
            As my profile says I am looking for someone to talk to and get to know first.

OB4H: to be fair, you know my body very well and I think I have a great picture of yours.

ZYXZJS: Not your body. You.  
            I like talking to you.   
            When sex is not involved.

OB4H: I am my body though.  
          I also like talking to you and stuff.   
          As I said, I couldn’t stop thinking about you…  
         and to be honest it bothers me.

ZYXZJS: why did you think of me?

OB4H: I am not sure! And that’s why it bothers me.

ZYXZJS: what did you think?

OB4H: Are you seriously going to make me say it again?

ZYXZJS: I’m sorry. I just cant understand,   
             why if you feel the same that I do about you,  
            you don’t want to get to know ME too.  
            I too, thought of you the whole day today.   
           all of you

OB4H: Even my dick?

ZYXZJS: No.   
            I hushed those thoughts away because I am more compelled to get inside you.  
OB4H: inside me?? ;)

ZYXZJS: sighs.. no.   
            I want to know you.

OB4H: I’m sleepy.  
          Come cuddle with me then.

 

Yixing sighed again. This man was avoiding the conversation. Could he just let it go?

ZYXZJS: Only if your hands stay in place.

OB4H: are butt touches ok?

           Yixing rolled his eyes. defeated.

ZYXZJS: yes.

OB4H: hahaha. You gave up.

ZYXZJS: No. I will not give you up.

OB4H: ok… 

                            He could tell that OB4H was not going to answer again. Again, Yixing gave him what he wanted. 

ZYXZJS: Only if you rub your ass on me.

OB4H: oh my…  
          I would love to do that.

ZYXZJS: and then you will have to turn, and kiss my neck.

OB4H: wet and hard.   
           I like to kiss necks.

ZYXZJS: Then I would go on top of you, and let my weight fall, press you against the sheets.

OB4H: fuck… I would wrap my legs around your waist.

ZYXZJS: That’s sexy.

OB4H: No, that’s my version of romantic.

ZYXZJS: oh. You do romantic too mr. OB4H?

OB4H: of course. After it, we would have sex.. dry sex ;)

ZYXZJS: that’s hot

OB4H: That’s arousing.

ZYXZJS: I really want to meet you.

OB4H: I really want you to dry hump me from behind.  
         And I would also like to bite your butt cheeks.

ZYXZJS: You are so kinky please do.

OB4H: what else would you do to me?

ZYXZJS: are you really curious?

OB4H: I am.  
          I am touching myself right now.

ZYXZJS: wouldn’t you want me to do it for you?   
            Touch you in places your fingers cannot reach.

OB4H: fuck me.

  
ZYXZJS: I would tease your tongue with mine,   
            suck your lower lip and dry thrust you,   
            place my fingers inside you until you are ready to take me in.

OB4H: fuck me.

ZYXZJS: It would be my pleasure.

OB4H: seriously fuck me.

ZYXZJS: lets meet up…

OB4H: NO.

And their conversation was over. Yixing was left with an aroused dick and a disappointed raising heart.

Yixing takes a break from reading their messages. He looks up, and notices that the man is nowhere to be seen.

He gets scared for a second. “Where did he go?” he looks around the place and finds him again. This time, he is looking down to the first floor. He checks the clock.

They had agreed to meet up at 11PM, and it was just 10:30. Yixing had arrived an hour earlier, and by the looks of it, the man had arrived waaay earlier than him.

He finishes his drink one more time.

He calls the bartender and orders another one. He goes back to his phone. Their conversation died and it took two days for the man to reach out first.

OB4H: I’m horny again.

ZYXZJS: have you ever thought of going to see a doctor?   
            This may be a problem you know. Stop touching yourself.

OB4H: Cant help it.

ZYXZJS: oh well.

OB4H: Ok come do it for me.

 

            Was he for real? Yixing didnt answer back right away and 0B4H texted again.

OB4H: I’ll return the favor.

ZYXZJS: Nah.

OB4H: I’ll use my mouth.

ZYXZJS: Nah.

OB4H: ok…

         Yixing waited patiently.

OB4H: ok. Would you like to have me on my knees?   
          Or do you want me on top of you?  
          Maybe on the floor…

He smiled.

ZYXZJS: None.

OB4H: wow. Are you sexting with someone else?

ZYXZJS: No. I just don’t feel like sexting today.

OB4H: Are you sick?

 

Yixing waited patiently. He

OB4H: are we ok?

ZYXZJS: I’m not sure about what that means.

OB4H: I don’t do relationships mister.   
          I suck at them.

ZYXZJS: I am not asking for a relationship.

OB4H: I don’t do dates either.   
          I also suck at them.

ZYXZJS: Well. I don’t. I am a master at them.

OB4H: if you are so good at them why are you on a dating site?  
          More importantly sexting with me?

ZYXZJS: TOUCHE.

OB4H: …what do you want from me?

ZYXZJS: Nothing you don’t want to give me.

OB4H: I really don’t do dates.  
           I can only do this for you.   
           Besides we don’t actually know each other.

ZYXZJS: ah. Now we don’t know each other.

OB4H: see. I hate drama.

ZYXZJS: I am not giving you drama.   
            But to be honest I don’t wanna talk with you anymore.

OB4H: why?

ZYXZJS: Because I like you, and I am not ok with just “this” anymore.

OB4H: …I like you too.

 

Yixing felt a warm sensation run through his body, and it had nothing to do with being aroused.

And so after a month of sexting and sending moaning videos of each other, Yixing gathered the courage and pressed the “call” button.

it takes them like 40 seconds before Yixing laughs, and the man laughs too.

“hey…” finally OB4H says.

“hey…” wow, his voice sounded so different this time.

“hey” at this point, the man on the other side of the line laughed.

Oh such a cute laugh.

“I’m scared” Yixing was too nervous. He stuttered “w…w..why?”

he laughed again.

“I don’t know” “...

Don’t be” they were just two giggling idiots.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 It is his time to notice Yixing now, and when he does all the blood from his face drains. The music is too loud, and he can barely hear a thing.

He first opens his mouth and his heart betrays him.

“fuck” he murmurs, pushing the ladies away.

Why why why is he here!?

He arrived two hours early just so he could get drunk or something before he noticed him and pretend he wasn’t OB4H.

He starts trembling. He wasn’t sure why he was here anyways. He didn’t do dates.

Dates were for losers.

He had told himself that he was meeting him just to hook up.

He even mentioned to him and he said “they would see” he pushed him and pulled him as he pleased and HE wasn’t ok with it.

No one played with him. But he liked the way Yixing played.

“Hey!” one of his girlfriend called him. “why aren’t you dancing Bae?”

He signaled towards the bar. And his girlfriends gasped. “holy shit. is that the man you were talking about?” He nods.

“fuck B, If I were you I would go there right now!” that makes him angry.

He rolls his eyes at his friend. He checks his clock. 10 more minutes until the time they agreed to meet up.

How long has he been here for?

“Whatever, I am leaving now anyways” he was feeling a little bit dizzy.

“B, if you don’t want to date him can I go say hello?” He is angry so all he does is shoot her an evil glare as he walks away from them.

Fuck no. no. Yixing came to see HIM.  

_fuck No._

what can he do now? He focuses on him.

 _Fuck yes_ …

He is mesmerized.

His phone vibrates and he looks at it.

ZYXZJS: I’m here.

_I know you are here_

OB4H: oh really?

ZYXZJS: yes. You near?

 

He looks down at himself. He is sweaty, he is drunk and he is scared.

When he is drunk he does things he can’t remember after.

OB4H: I uhh… I don’t think I can make it tonight.

ZYXZJS: why not?

OB4H: my mother… she called.

ZYXZJS: oh. Everything ok?

 

He shouldn’t use his mother as an excuse.

 

OB4H: yeah. She just wanted to say hello. LOL

ZYXZJS: If you feel like this is a mistake. Then, its ok. I wont force you to do anything. Just know that I am here at the bar.

What? No… he didn’t feel like Yixing was a mistake.

OB4H: what if I don’t go tonight?

ZYXZJS: that’s ok. I wont force you to do anything you don’t want or feel uncomfortable with.

OB4H: but that makes me feel guilty and now I feel like I HAVE to go.

ZYXZJS: Don’t have to. Don’t come. I will leave soon.

OB4H: Ok… leave.

He looks up to the bar corner. Yixing is gulping down his drink.

Fuck…. The way his adam’s apple go up and down… his hair is so beautiful too.

ZYXZJS: Soon. I want to check out this place. The girls are gorgeous.

OB4H: are you trying to make me feel jealous?

ZYXZJS: No. im just telling you facts.

OB4H: ok. I am not going. Have fun tonight.

ZYXZJS: Ok.

OB4H: Ok.

 

He looks up again, and to his surprise Yixing is staring directly at him.

He freezes.

His black jacket makes his honey eyes stand out and his fair skin glow under the lights.

He is perfect, _BUT he must not know that._

He wants to pretend he cannot see him and right at this point Yixing is eating him alive.

He avoids eye contact for a second until Yixing stands up, walks towards his direction and sits right across from him.

He stares and stares.

All they do is tempt each other from across the little distance.

Time passes by, and the music gets louder until they are the only ones not dancing.

It feels like they are alone in the second floor. The music is exciting them to dance, and the darkness of the room helps them do what they do not dare to do in the light.

“Bae we are leaving” his girlfriends say.

He dismisses them with his hand.

Yixing hasn’t flinch, or taken his eyes away from him. He is really aroused. Yixing’s vibe is so manly and demanding and that’s what he wants.

He was a kinky man and Yixing seemed like a perfect dom.

He can feel his gaze on him, like a silent demand that whispers “look at me” and he cannot avoid it anymore.    

They interlock eyes for a second before they both look away. It is too late because the fire has started.

It has been there since the first time they both swiped right on that stupid dating site.

Tired of this game, Yixing stands up and sits next to him once he realizes he is not moving. “care for a drink?” he asks.

The man turns his head and looks directly at him.

Yixing trembles. _Oh fuck he smells so good._

“I already have one” he lifts his cup and drinks.

“get me one then” Yixing offers him a mysterious smile and the man smiles back.

They return to the bar and soon the “one drink” becomes two, three and four.

So they pretend they don’t know each other.

Well, they actually don’t.

They just sexted.

“my date just stood me up” Yixing casually says. It is clear that he knows who _HE is_ , but he goes along anyway.

“oh really? What a bastard” he looks down amused.

“I know…" he responds.

"What's your name?" He asks him. 

“Yixing.. you?”

He shakes his head, not wanting to share his name. 

Yixing smiles.

“funny, My date also never told me his name”

He stares at him intensively.

How do you breath again?

“oh really? What a bastard” he manages to say.

“I know…” Yixing repeats.

They talk as if they don’t know each other.

Where are they from?  How old are they? Yixing is surprised to learn that he is actually younger than him.

Are they single? Of course they are. What do they do in their daily living? Those were answers they did not know.

 They both avoid addressing each other by their names. Soon they talk about what are they looking for tonight.

Yixing shrinks in his seat. “I dont know” he says in a quiet tone.

He keeps a straight face but his heart aches. “I really didn’t know if tonight would be a good idea. But I really wanted to meet him. know that he was real”

Slowly, the man reaches for his hand and pulls him up.

Yixing doesn’t need to be dragged.

They dance.

Thanks to the crowded place, they have no choice but to be glued to each other.

Not like they were complaining anyway. He tries to show off his dance moves, but he is the one left speechless when Yixing starts “dancing” The man is fascinated

and Yixing loves the way he is looking at him.

They ride the rhythm as if they were two magnets unable to be separated and after five, six, seven, eight songs they realize they are not dancing anymore.

 They are just holding on to each other, afraid to be separated.

There is something arising between them.

When did it got this hot?

They look around them, each dancer in their own world.

Why does It feel like they are on their own universe?

 _Please let me have you_. Yixing thinks.

He grabs his hand, and places around his neck.

The man bites his lower lip and Yixing unlocks it with his thumb. He doesn’t complain.

Yixing brings him closer and starts to dance in such a naughty way just to see if he will answer to this invitation of dry-trusting each other.

At this point, Yixing is not thinking straight. All he wants is to have him, whichever way he was allowed to.

And if physical was his way of connecting with him, then he would have him.  

The man smiles and opens his legs a little more, accepting the invitation. Yixing cannot hold it any longer and leans down to Kiss him.

 At first, the man is reluctant.

Kisses…

It made him feel weird, so kisses where not…ok…

At first their lips barely touched, before he felt his knees go wary and Yixing dared to venture into the unknown, and suddenly he stops resisting an the kiss turns

tender, warm, and sweet.

Yixing closes his eyes and tries to save this moment in his memory.

The taste of his lips on his, and the fact that he is also closing his eyes.

Suddenly his hands are below his hip, grasping his ass.

“aahh” the man moans, pulling Yixing closer.

“I have hear that moan before” he breaks the kiss.

The man laughs. “are you playing me?” Did he really not know it was him!?

“you were playing me first” they both laugh again before the man pulls him in for another kiss.

The night is ending, and Yixing refuses to leave without him.

they haven’t say a word yet, but Yixing pleads with his eyes, " _Co_ _me with me"_ the other man contemplates his options and slowly shakes his head.

If he does go home with him who knows what will happen.

At this point, having sex with this magnificent man was the last thing on his mind.  

There are a hundred reasons of why he should not go with Yixing.

As a matter of fact, Yixing doesn’t even know his name yet.

Does that even matter? All he wants is his lips on his again.

Before Yixing can get a word out, the man is kissing him, craving him in again. He tells himself that he will not go out with Yixing because its not right.

When he first talked to him, he only wanted to masturbate and roleplay with someone, but Yixing turned out to be so good at sexting that he started to feel like he also needed to meet him.

Until Yixing send him that picture of his face, not moaning, not being daddy, not being a dom.

Just him, smiling.

His heart was the one being aroused and he was scared of that

. He stares at Yixing. He was so beautiful.

He is drunk and he knows is not the alcohol but his fragrance and eyes making him dizzy.

_Why why did I drink this much? I don’t want to black out._

Yixing stares at him.

 

Its closing time, and the guard that laughed with Yixing, is laughing again.

Indeed, the boy did not leave the place alone He gives him two thumbs up as his company clings closer to him.

His company trembles a little at the cold breeze of the dawn.

Yixing takes off his jacket and with a kiss on his cheek, puts it on.

 “Thanks” Without asking, he drives him to his apartment in silent.

Once in the parking lot, Yixing turns off the car. Unsure.

 The man is not saying a thing either.

The fever and horniness of the dance club has passed.

All they have is their raw feelings. Feelings that Yixing is willing to discuss and leave in the open.

He knows it’s difficult for the man to open up.

he takes a deep breath. “am I misunderstanding?” he asks.

The man laughs out loud. “what exactly are you understanding?”

Yixing turns his body to face him.

The man looks outside.“what are we doing?” he asks.

“you came to that place to find me, and meet right? You tell me, what were you doing”.

He leans his head against the car window, crossing his arms above his chest.

“I… just wanted to meet you” Yixing plays with the car keys between his fingers.

“you wanted to meet me…” the man offers a sad smile “and?”

Here is when his heart breaks.

“and talk to you” Yixing offers another sad smile.

“and?”

“and kiss you”

the man’s smile turns even sadder. “and?”

“bring you home with me” this time, the man looks directly at him.

“for what?”B asks. 

Yixing stares at him, gulps down as he thinks " _T_ _o let you know that it's ok. That I know it’s hard and that I won’t hurt you."_ But that is not what he says...

“have sex” he answers.

The man laughs.

Somehow, the last sentence hurts.

So maybe the one misunderstanding was him.

Maybe Yixing only wanted him for sex too, and here he was suppressing feelings, getting angry because Yixing was “feeling” too much.

This wasn’t making love, this was just sex.

Good fucking sex.

But he now somehow feels dirty.

“Then I am a slut to you? Like I know we started as someone that we seek when were horny. Like I don’t know…”

Yixing is taken back. He just called himself a slut.

“you are not a slut to me”

“Then what am I? ” he bites his lower lip again and looks at Yixing and says “if that’s not how a slut business work then I don’t know… enlighten me”

Yixing regrets every life decision that has brought him here

. He is also confused.

First of all, he was the one that wanted to meet because he wanted more.

Why was he being like this?

“what?” the man says.

“you were the one that talked to me just when you were horny. I asked you multiple times, and told you multiple times that I wanted more”

Yixing’s tone of voice is accusatory.

“yeah I know” the man scratches his ear.

“I like you” he says.

“yeah I know”

“and you like me too” Yixing looks directly at him.

“for the sex. Only for the sex” he says.

Yixing looks straight ahead.

A little bit hurt.

Two minutes pass by, and the tension arises. There is exactly 95 minutes before the sun rises.

“well then, lets get it moving because I gotta go home” The man opens the door and goes outside.

Yixing sighs in disappointment. He goes out and guides him towards his place.

The man comes in, with Yixing following close by.

The apartment is nice, too clean and perfect to know that Yixing barely spends some time inside.

Yixing watches him closely. The man takes off the Jacket and places it on a chair.

He clears his throat and turns around to face Yixing.

What would they do?

what fantasy would Yixing choose to make real? Maybe this time, they will dance a little more, kiss a little more, slower than in the club.

He is scared to admit it because he doesn’t want to get hurt.

Right now he would do anything to freeze the moment and pretend that he doesn’t feel the way he feels.

Anything to not feel used or thrown away because of-

“Go.” Yixing explodes his bubble.

“what?” he is shocked.

“Go.” Yixing turns to the door and steps aside.

“I misunderstood. You are free to go. Tonight was a mistake”

a mistake.

“a mistake” the man clinches his lips, exasperated. “now I a mistake?”

“clearly”Yixing says. 

The man rolls his eyes.

what The Fuck. He rolls his eyes.

“Fuck you, Yixing,” he pushes him back angrily.

“FUCK YOU” he hits his chest once again And Yixing takes it all in, not saying a word.

Why do they have to complicate everything?

If only they were honest with each other.

 “WASN’T IT MORE THAN SEX WHAT YOU WANTED FROM ME?!” the man says. looking offended for a second.

“Is there something else that you could give me?!” Yixing asks.

The man looks ashamed.

Yixing’s night is not as he had imagined it.

The man takes Yixing’s jacket and walks towards the door.

“is sex all you want from Me?” Yixing asks in a lower tone.

The man looks confused. “what?”

“is that all that I am to you?” Yixing crosses his arms.

 “why, are you fucking with somebody else?”

“I am not sleeping with anyone else”Yixing says .

why did he ask that question?

“too bad then, because you are not sleeping with me either” he opens the door and tries to walk outside.

“Byun Baekhyun” Yixing says.

He gasps.

His name.

Yixing knows his name.

Yixing walks to stop him, grabs his hand and turns him around.

Baekhyun looks surprised. “

How? How do you know my name?” he didn’t have any social media linked to that name. What . how. What.

“you told me that your name is Byun Baekhyun” Yixing is being honest. “you called me one night. Maybe by mistake because for a whole hour you were obnoxious,

and talking to yourself. And once you realized what you did, we talked”

Baekhyun gasps.

“you told me you liked me. That you wanted to meet up and talk while lying on our pillows. You also said you didn’t admit your feelings because it was hard to

know what others were thinking”

Baekhyun stares at him, confused,

“I don’t know what are you thinking right now!” He is angry again and embarrassed.

He goes closer to Yixing and pinches his cheeks.

“why didn’t you mentioned it before?”

Yixing takes his hands and places them to his sides.

“I asked you to go out with me. On a date” Baekhyun’s eyes start to swell with tears, and his body trembles.

Why doesn’t he remember anything about this?

“you said you liked me.” Baekhyun laughs

“you said not to tell you because you were scared” Yixing pulls his face towards him to kiss him.

Desperately.

His tongue tangles in his as they both devour each other's soul away.

An outgrowth of something, a thousand times rarer than the feeling from before makes their skin tremble, scares them too.

Baekhyun pulls his hair

“tell me” Yixing has his eyes closed.

“hmm?”

“tell me you like me”

Yixing is kissing his neck and Baekhyun leans against the door.

Closing it.

His tongue is wet and hot against his skin.

Yixing speaks “I don’t want to hurt you, I want to know you.”

Baekhyun is in the third heaven.

Yixing grabs his leg and opens him wide.

“I want to have you too, whole. Tell me you want me”

Baekhyun moans as an answer. “Yixing… I want you”

Yixing turns down the lights and carries Baekhyun towards his room.

“you what?” he teases.

“I want you”

“and you like me”

“and I like you” Yixing smiles like a winner.

 Baekhyun unbuttons his gray shirt and scans his abdomen, caressing it with his fingers, enlightened to know that his skin arouses after his touch.

“wow, this looks better than in High Definition in my phone”

He touches his chest until Yixing makes a noise of pleasure.

Baekhyun's hands are out of control, his jeans falls to the floor and they barely manage to reach the bedroom.

“Baekhyun” Yixing says and Baek’s whole body trembled in pleasure.

“Ye-yes?” He throws him in the bed gently, he closes the door and finishes undressing himself.

Baekhyun is thirsty. 

“bend over. I will dry thrust you from behind”

oh shit.

He is actually role-playing one of their fantasies!

Baekhyun obeys him. He grabs a pillow and adjusts it under his legs for support.

He is on his knees.

Waiting. Yixing first caresses his back “aahhh…” he is growling in pleasure.

His skin responds to his touch. The long awaited touch of this man.

He feels the texture of Yixing’s jeans against his exposed ass. It’s so arousing.

“sshhh…” Yixing says. “say my name”

Baekhyun rolls his eyes and grabs onto the sheets.

“Daddy”

Wrong.

Yixing spanks him.

Hard.

His skin tenses up

“Fuck” Baekhyun bites his lip in pleasure. 

“Say. My. Name.” Baek smiles.

Yixing was perfect.

“Yixing. Zhang Yixing” He smiles.

He grabs onto Baekhyun's sides and humps him hard until his dick hurts from being trapped inside his clothes.

Baekhyun turns around and sees a wolf.

Hungry to devour his pray.

“take me. Make me yours already”

“with one condition” Yixing says. 

Baekhyun nods. ANYTHING!! 

“you stay. And we go for coffee tomorrow”

Baekhyun laughs.

Yes. Yes.

“YES. But please. Fuck me already”

He couldn’t believe he was hesitant to meet this man.

It seemed that they were both a match made in heaven.

Yixing smiles widely.

“with pleasure” he says.

 

 

 

 

-the end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Everyone!  
> Thank you so much for your kind welcoming to AO3!


End file.
